


Good To Be Back

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are getting back to normal between the Rogues and Sara... Mick decides its good to be back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Back

dis: i don’t own LOT

Sara couldn’t help but to smile while watching Leonard and Mick sit across from each other at the table. Both were eating cereal silently, not looking at one another, but in a comfortable silence. She walked up to them and both paused in their chewing to look at her, then the bags of ice she offered. Leonard needed it the most, his eye already a blooming plethora of colors ranging in shades of purples and yellows. His and Mick’s eyes shifted from the ice-packs back to her. 

“What do you want us to do with _those_?” asked Mick with a grunt. 

“Don’t be stubborn and ice those faces. The both of you are already ugly as hell, don’t want the swollen eyes making it worse,” said Sara with a teasing smirk. 

“ _Please_ ,” said Snart, rolling his eyes. “We’re far from ugly.”

“Women love us.” Mick chuckled before pointing his spoon at Snart. “Men, too.”

Sara sighed. Mick honestly didn’t look that bad but Leonard was a hot mess and the stubborn ass probably wouldn’t take her help. He could have easily asked Gideon to fix him up. He protested for a second when she stood behind him and placed the ice on his face anyway. She just shooed his arm away. 

“Stop being stubborn and take it,” she said, huffing. 

“Where have I heard _that_ before?” asked Snart, making Mick bark with laughter. Snart remained still while Sara continued to press the ice to his eye. It felt damn good, but he wouldn’t admit it. Her other hand was on his shoulder, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing the base of his neck. He rolled his eyes at Mick and made it look like he was just appeasing her but Mick knew better. In some way, Sara Lance had wormed her way into their little crew. 

It’s why Mick never really had tried to kill her… And her voice in the back of his head had been what had stopped him from delivering that final blow to Leonard—as well as the look on his face when he’d been down on the ground. Despite years of torture, despite the circumstances that had he and Leonard standing on opposite sides more than once: in the end, he couldn’t kill him.

“When you’re done with him, feel free to put your hands on me, too,” said Mick, raising his brows at Sara, wanting to break away from the serious thoughts in his head: making her tilt her head back and laugh while Snart frowned at him. Oh yeah, his buddy was falling. Whether he could see it or not. He’d milk the ability to irk him for as long as he could. “What’s the matter, Boss?”

Leonard scowled. 

It was good to be back


End file.
